


niles

by longituddeonda



Series: universal constant universe [3]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Injury, creepy guy cornering you in the locker room, protective!javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: part of a collection of drabbles and ficlets in the universe of 'on a universal constant, falling off the bottom of the earth'in which javier saves reader from a boy cornering her in the locker room after pe
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader
Series: universal constant universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691518
Kudos: 8





	niles

**Author's Note:**

> may 1965

The locker room was now empty. The rest of the girls had changed and left having finished PE early. You knew the boys were only just now finishing up and you weren’t in any rush to go walk the halls with a bunch of girls you didn’t know well. Plus, first period PE meant you needed to get ready for the day, and you liked to take a little extra time if you could get it.

The leaky sink faucet and the drains emptying water from the showers cast an unsettling but quiet atmosphere across the space. You walked over from the sinks to the lockers, zipping up the bag of makeup you were finished with as you opened up the metal door. Your school bag slumped in the bottom of the locker, and your sweatshirt hung on a little hook. You grabbed it and started putting it on when you heard footsteps.

It wasn’t unusual, except most of the girls arrived here in groups. And were loud. You figured someone just forgot something until the footsteps approached you from behind.

“Well look who we have here,” they said.

You turned around. Niles Breckinridge. He had been asking you out with increasing frequency over the past month, and you knew it was because you were one of the only girls left in the grade he hadn’t kissed. 

“Niles,” you spat out. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t you know, darlin’?” he said. “Wanted to know if you’d come with me to the burger place on 5th after school? Then we could, I don’t know, head over to my place? Have a bit of fun?”

You shook your head, starting up at him. He had taken a few steps closer to you, and analyzing the room, you discovered you were cornered in one of the rows of lockers. There was no way out. 

“I, um, I don’t want to,” you said. 

“You don’t want to?” Niles took one more step forward, right where you were standing. You had to jump back to avoid him and hit your back on the lockers behind you. He put an arm on your shoulder, pinning it to the cold metal. You could feel his hot breath on your face as he leaned down towards you. “What matters is that you’re a beautiful girl and I want to, so why would you say no?”

“Hey Niles!” someone called from behind and he jumped off you, turning around.

It was Javi. You exhaled at the sight of him. 

“You’re a jackass who needs to learn that if she says no? She means it,” he said, storming up to Niles and punching him in the nose. His hook missed Niles’ jaw but caught him right in the nose, and his whole face went flying into a locker door. 

The crack of Niles’ nose breaking was still ringing in your ear when Javi pulled your arms down from their tight defensive grasp at your own stomach and tugged. 

“Come on, we’ve got to go before one of us gets in trouble,” he said. 

You looked down at Niles, who was groaning on the floor. A small pool of blood formed on the cement floor from where it dripped out of his nose. You swallowed and nodded.

“Okay,” you said, but you didn’t move until Javi actually pulled you from your spot and grabbed your bag from the open locker. You were still shaking as you let him run with you out of the locker room, down the halls of school and out into the parking lot. You didn’t stop until you were sitting in his pickup truck and he was driving out of town. 

“How did you know?” you asked.

“Niles was bragging about it to anyone who would listen as we walked back from the track. When we were all in the locker room changing and he was missing, I—” he choked back a sob that turned into a laugh— “I couldn’t let him. And now he’s… well. He’s bleeding on the floor and we’re skipping school.”

You couldn’t keep yourself from laughing at that.

“Thanks, Javi,” you said. “I don’t know what I would have—holy shit your hand.”

His hand, gripped tight to the steering wheel, was already bruised, shades of red and purple and even yellow were blossoming across the knuckles. And it was swollen. Badly. 

“Are you sure you didn’t break a bone or something?” 

“It’s fine. And if I did? It was totally worth it,” Javi chuckled. 

“It’s not fine, you don’t have a first aid kit in here, do you?”

“No, why would I?”

“For all of your dumbass moments like this.” You rolled your eyes.

“Come one, I’m not that bad,” he said, laughing now. 

“Okay but, when we get to the gas station I’m buying some stuff to fix that up.”

“Fine,” he said, knowing he wouldn’t win an argument about his own safety with you. 

You shook your head in disbelief. The houses of Laredo had melted away to desert plants, brush flying by as you flew down the highway away from everything. You had a math test in an hour but nothing seemed to matter. Not when you and Javi were together, feeling like you were on top of the world. You could do anything, as long as it was with him, and it gave you a high far better than any drugs or alcohol would.


End file.
